Adapt to survive
by Crazemech
Summary: When a person wakes up in a world that is abnormal to him with special powers, will he be able to adapt in time to survive?


**Chapter 1**

"Come on, get this done quickly and let's get out of here." The voice wasn't mine and so the world called to me.

All I could feel was an excruciating pain centered on my forehead, as though someone had drilled through it, waited until it had only scabbed, and then drilled the exact same spot again.

"Be quiet, we aren't finished yet," hissed a voice, quiet with anticipation, and yet saturated with fear. "If Master Uthar catches us here, I don't believe that he is going to be a very happy sith."

"But then why are we even here?" replied someone else, their delicate voice evidently hushed.

"Because I need to be sure that he is who Uthar believes he is, or at least capable of being. If not..." trailed the speech of the first person.

"Hush, he's awakening! How long were the sedatives supposed to last?" snapped the evidently female voice, filled with alarm.

"At least another 5 hours!"

"Then why is he--"

"I don't know, perhaps--"

"Never mind, we need to get out of here before he sees us!"

During the frantic exchange, I had my eyes shut, attempting to shut out the pain, and the rest of the world to be frank. However, my curiosity overcame me and I opened my vision to the world, only to see no one there. From what I could see, I was in a large glass cylinder filled with an unusual blue liquid that felt strangely soothing. I had been stripped down into just my underwear and a mask, which I presumed let in air, covered my mouth and nose. I appeared to be in a small, confined room with a single door opposite where I was trapped and a miniature light hung from the dusty ceiling.

It was at this point that I began to wonder where I was. Last thing I had known was that I was walking home from school, and now I was trapped, half-naked, in what could be passed for a museum exhibit. For a 14 year old, this was pretty abnormal, even with the group of psychopathic maniacs that just so happens to be my family. Grains of coarse, rough sand were littered across the ground, giving off the impression that I was being held somewhere near a desert, or just under a sand-pit.

Shaking me from my thoughts, a powerful prescence entered the room, carrying with him a dark aura that emitted hatred and cold-heartedness, yet none of it appeared to be directed at me yet. The man was bald and I wouldn't be wrong in guessing that he was quite old. His body was coated in mysterious tattoos that I didn't think that I had seen the like of before, maybe once in a videogame, but most certainly not otherwise, and a brief thought that he might in fact be Uthar popped into my mind as he released me from my liqiud prison. Strangely, I did not feel inclined to flee, curiosity once again bewitching me.

"Your belief is correct, I am indeed Master Uthar," said the figure, his voice rich with amusement. This made me wonder--

"Yes, I can read your mind. Although I am curious to know where you learned my name."

Without thinking, I responded "The name simply popped into my head," hoping that he would not employ his unusual powers of telepathy.

Seemingly satisfied, he proceeded to question me about my past and, after he had apparently learned enough, he chose to leave me, announcing where I was to stay and that tomorrow morning at 10am, he would return to teach me. What I was to the taught, he didn't say, but I was almost sure that it would not be as comfortable as my previous school.

And with that, he left.

I then decided to take a look around, after putting on some clothes that a droid had provided, whilst contemplating the fact that I may no longer be in the same universe as the one I was previously in. The appearance of the droid, as well as the mysyerious power Uthar possessed, seemed to hint that I was somehow transported into the Star Wars Universe and, if that was the case, then Master Uthar was a Sith. I then seemed to recall that he was in fact the person in charge of the Sith temple on Korriban during the events of Kotor 1, where he was killed by Darth Revan. The fact that he was actually alive meant that these happenings had yet to occur. This seemed to say that I would be able to know certain possibilities of what could occur in the future, which for me was rather exciting. Also, Uthar's interest in me would probably have meant that I was force sensitive, conjuring up an image in my mind of me frying people with brilliantly white force lightning, or me lifting massive boulders using only willpower, which made me eager to begin learning the following day.

For now, however, I had to find my quarters and I, having the phenomenal memory I have, forgot where it was as a side-effect of my daydreaming. Thinking about where I was, I immediately realised that it would be foolish to ask for help, as it would be showing weakness that would not be accepted. Instead, making the assumption that I was force sensitive, I decided to trust the Force to lead me to my room and so it led me to a room quite far down a corridor, which I opened and then entered.

The room was considerately larger than the one I was previously contained in. It was relatively bland, but a series of strange artefacts, the like of which I had never seen before, displayed on a table at the side of the room indicated that this was no normal place. Other than that, there was a comsole attatched to the wall adjacent to the door and a relatively low bed that appeared to have enough room to store a fair few things underneath decorated the room, along with 2 doors; one leading to the bathroom, and the other leading to a closet.

I could immediately tell that this room was not mine, but the Force warned me to hide before I could have the chance to leave and so I jumped under the bed as the door opened.


End file.
